Carta encontrada en una prisión de Francia
by Fuyu-san
Summary: Una carta escrita por Francis para Matthew. (Mención de Franada y de asesinato. AU donde son hermanos, así que...¿Incesto? Platónico.)


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Quizás tan sólo la idea del AU. La imagen tampoco, créditos a su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Franada platónico. Incesto. Asesinato de un menor.**_

 _ **Sin más, disfruten.**_

Posiblemente tú nunca llegues a leer ésta carta, querido hermano menor. Pero me es imposible seguir conteniendo estos inmorales, insensatos, equivocados sentimientos que siento hacia a ti. Tal vez tú ya no sepas lo que será de mí, pero puedo asegurarte que ya no me verás jamás. De verdad, lamento tanto el no poder verte por última vez. Pero, comparado con lo que hice, no merezco tu mirada, tu preocupación, no merezco que eso sea lo último que vea antes de morir. Eso haría que la culpa y este amor me carcomen más, casi para ahogarme (Si es que es posible, porque ya lo está haciendo).

Supongo que no está de más el contarte un poco sobre cómo fue mi vida, antes y después de que tú te hayas tenido que ir con tu nueva esposa. Eso es lo que más me duele, porque sé bien que ambos se aman y que yo no debería estar sintiendo esos deseos de interferir entre los dos.

Antes de que tú nacieras, me la pasaba jugando con mis amigos de la infancia (De quienes, ahora, no sé dónde se encuentran). Causando problemas y ensuciando mis trajes nuevos, de lo que luego me arrepentía ya que eran bastante hermosos. ¿Recuerdas? Nuestra madre siempre tuvo buen gusto. Esos eran los días en los que yo era feliz, sin que seas tú la causa de ello.

Pronto, naciste como el segundo hijo varón de nuestra familia. La primera vez que te vi, me pareció haber visto un pequeño ángel recién nacido. A pesar de que ni siquiera abriste los ojos y estabas llorando descontroladamente, te seguías viendo como un ser demasiado puro para ser humano. Quizás esté exagerando, pero esos son mis sentimientos. Y los sentimientos siempre exageran.

Los primeros 7 años de tu existencia, no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Seguía causando problemas, hasta que mis amistades (En esos momentos los 3 teníamos 12 años) tuvieron que irse. Gilbert debido a que su padre fue ascendido en el Ejército, tuvo que mudarse a su ciudad natal en Alemania. Antonio, en cambio, sus padres murieron debido a una enfermedad cuyo nombre no recuerdo pero era bastante mortal y unos tíos suyos se hicieron cargo de él, se mudaron al otro lado del país. Esa fue la última vez que los vi y supe de ellos.

Debido a eso, fui obligado a cuidar de ti. No creo que lo sepas, pero nuestra madre acababa de parir otro niño y nuestros padres debían hacerse cargo. Aprovechando mi tiempo libre, me encargaron diciendo éstas palabras, tu cuidado: "Francis, mon cher fils*, no has pasado tiempo con tu hermano. Te pido, de corazón, que cuides de él." Sabes que yo heredé su dramática personalidad, a veces pienso en ella y la extraño. Gracias a ella, tuve la oportunidad de conocerte más.

Eras un niño tímido, bastante callado, y a pesar de que tú no decías nada, sé bien que me admirabas. Es bastante irónico...En esos tiempos, tú querías ser como yo. Ahora, no estoy seguro si ese deseo sigue, pero prefiero que no cometas un crimen y ensucies tu pura alma.

Jugábamos a las escondidas, sin temor a que un día tú no me encuentres o viceversa. Claro que ese día llegó...Te puedo asegurar que sentía cómo mi mundo colapsaba, sin ti me sentía vacío, de cierta manera culpable...Porque yo te había convencido de jugar a las escondidas en la noche. De seguro tú lo sigues recordando. Pero no de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, porque tú no sabías del susto que me diste a mi, a nuestra madre, a nuestro hermano menor. Es una pena que el niño haya muerto luego de 2 años.

Cuando tú tenías 16 años y yo 21, nuestra madre dejó este mundo. Yo había logrado conseguirme una beca en París, para seguir mis estudios en Medicina en una de las más prestigiosas universidades. El ver tu rostro apenado, el dejar de verte, era algo que yo no podía soportar. Así que le dije a nuestro padre: "Por favor, déjame llevarlo a París conmigo. Te aseguro que podré cuidar de él muy bien, allá podrá cumplir sus sueños. Tan sólo te ruego eso, padre". Él, que se caracterizaba por su gusto a la soledad, me dijo que era lo mejor. Pero en sus ojos pude ver un sentimiento de tristeza, de miedo. Ahora que recuerdo esto, me siento como la terrible persona que soy.

Nos mudamos a París, en casa de un familiar lejano. Esa familia era burguesa, por lo que gozaban de lujos que ni siquiera en nuestros sueños pensamos en llegar a experimentar. Noté que te costó adaptarte al nuevo ambiente, por lo que decidí guiarte (Aunque yo tenía nula experiencia también). Además de nuestro nuevo hogar, tuviste que usar lentes. De más está decir que para mí te veías hermoso, como siempre. Fue en esta época que empecé a sentir más que amor fraternal hacia ti, mi querido hermano menor.

Siendo sincero, la manera en que lo descubrí fue luego de un año en París. Ya de antes, me sentía bastante nervioso cuando tú te acercabas a mí. No entendía por qué...Si antes me sentía relajado, ¿Por qué sentía a mi corazón latir por mil cuando me abrazabas o, en manera de broma, me dabas de comer en la boca? Aunque lo que logró hacerme entrar en cuenta fue cuando una mujer, prima nuestra, intentó coquetear contigo. Te guiñó el ojo y tú tan sólo te sonrojabas. Soy tan egoísta...Porque sentí una ira inexplicable, quería apartarte de esa mujer y llevarte a mi cuarto. Tal vez podría ser interpretado como "celos de hermano" pero no soy estúpido...No, yo sé que son los síntomas de una enfermedad, casi o más mortal que la del padre de Antonio: Amor.

¡Ay, sé que estoy siendo contradictorio! Siempre me escuchaste decir que el amor es una bendición, la felicidad, un hermoso sentimiento que todos debemos experimentar. Pero mi paradoja aquí es por quién siento amor. Para mí, nada importa si hay amor mutuo. Yo sé que tú no me amas como yo lo hago, que tú sentirías asco por mí si llegas a saber de estos sentimientos (Aunque está claro que me los llevaré a la tumba). Te caracterizaste por ser alguien abierto, pero si se llega a tocar el tema del incesto, allí responderías "No estoy de acuerdo con eso. El incesto es algo inmoral, no puedo apoyarlo." Por eso, jamás te lo comenté. Sería como cavar mi propia tumba.

Cuando cumpliste los 18 años, conociste a una joven americana. Ella era una persona entusiasta, cálida, a veces algo bruta pero buena persona al fin y al cabo. Tú y ella se enamoraron. Era un amor puro, como tú. Apenas podía tolerar la simple de idea de verte con alguien más.

Pero decidí darte todo mi apoyo, como buen hermano mayor, y dejarte ir. Aún esa herida me duele, pero me dolería aún más ver cómo ustedes se aman más y más cada día. Por eso te sugerí irte a América con ella. Tú, tan feliz por mi apoyo, decidiste hacer eso. Era lo mejor para ambos, es lo que pienso hasta ahora. Luego de tu boda (En la cual lloré, claramente), te fuiste y jamás te volví a ver. Aunque tú mandabas cartas comentando sobre tu vida, el cómo eras feliz con ella.

Ahora, llega la parte que tú no conoces. Luego de terminar mis estudios, me quedé en París y en esa casa. Nuestra prima, Francoise, tuvo un hijo. ¡Cómo odiaba a esa criatura! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ese niño tenía demasiado parecido contigo, hablando físicamente. Pero su personalidad era la de un demonio. Vivía arruinando mi vida, manchando mis trajes con pintura, pintando mi cara mientras dormía y acusándome de ser un farsante. Puedo tolerar todo eso, ¡Pero, un día, pasó el límite de mi paciencia!

Siempre conservé ese retrato que hizo un joven italiano como regalo a la familia. Lo tenía al lado de la cama, para verlo antes de dormir y rezar para que estés bien. Todos en esa casa sabía de lo importante que era para mí ese cuadro...Excepto ese niño. O quizás sí lo sabía.

De todos modos, un día que yo no estaba en la casa, entró a mi habitación con sus pinceles y pinturas (Cortesía de sus clases de arte). Al regresar, contemplé tu retrato. Tenía un bigote pintado y palabras vulgares en francés. ¿Lo peor de todo? Es que su marco estaba roto. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Le comenté a su madre sobre esto, ella lo castigó pero para mí no había sido suficiente. Esa criatura merecía algo más. Así que me dediqué a observarle cada día. El hecho de que su madre me lo haya dejado para cuidarlo en su ausencia me ayudó bastante. Aprendí de memoria su rutina: Se levantaba de muy malhumor a las 6:00 AM para desayunar y alistarse. A las 10:00 AM debía ir a la habitación de su maestro en artes para seguir con sus clases. De 11:00 AM a 13:00 PM se dedicaba a pintar algún paisaje. Nunca, absolutamente nunca, alguien interrumpía su tiempo en su cuarto. Se podría decir que la oportunidad perfecta para cobrar mi venganza.

En los 7 días que planeé aquello, se me pasó por la mente la idea de que estaba exagerando. Posiblemente pienses que yo esté loco por hacerle aquello a un niño. Nadie entiende el significado que tienes tú para mí, me cuesta expresarlo en palabras.

Al octavo día, tenía todo listo para el futuro asesinato. Había planeado originalmente envenenarlo con Cantarella, pero iba a tardar demasiado en traerme aquel veneno, así que decidí irme con lo clásico: Un cuchillo de cocina. Sabía dónde clavarlo para que no suelte un grito de dolor y lo tome por sorpresa, para que no hayan evidencias.

Todo comenzaba como un día normal. Ese día, me ofrecí a ayudar en la cocina. La mujer no me negó nada y, cuando ella fue a llevarles el desayuno, tomé un cuchillo recién limpio. Me fui de allí y comí con la familia, bastante feliz (La mayoría me preguntó el por qué del buen humor, y les dije que no había ninguna razón. Nadie me cuestionó). Por fin llegó la hora de mi plan.

El niño, como siempre, se encerró en su cuarto con llave. Pude conseguir una copia de esa llave, ya que su madre antes de irse me dio una. Me aseguré de no hacer mucho ruido y entré.

El niño parecía estar en su propio mundo, ya que no notó mi presencia. Caminé lentamente hacia él. En esos momentos, miraba a la ventana. Cuando estuve a punto de clavar el cuchillo, se volteó con sus ojos azules abiertos. Dudé un momento, aquellos ojos se parecían a los tuyos. Tan puros. Pero eso no me impidió cometer el crimen. Quizás por suerte (Porque olvidé calcular eso), la sangre no me manchó. Pero sí el suelo. El niño murió con sus ojos abiertos, en un eterno sentimiento de sorpresa.

Alcé al niño, mientras que limpiaba la herida con un trapo blanco encima de la mesa. Lo cubrí con su chaqueta y, con mi mano, cerré sus ojos. Parecía estar dormido. Limpié el suelo también y lo llevé al cuarto de su madre, que yacía vacío. Lo deposité en su cama y me fui.

Al siguiente día, nuestra prima volvió de su viaje con su esposo. Nos saludó a todos muy feliz de volver y con ansias de contarnos lo que ocurrió en su viaje. Yo lo saludé animadamente, intentando parecer natural. Luego de la cena, ella subió a su cuarto. Me ofrecí a limpiar los platos, al principio la mujer dije que no pero logré convencerla de que descansara. Nadie se resiste a mis encantos, por lo que se fue. Saqué el cuchillo que usé y lo limpié, asegurándome de que no tenga ninguna mancha. Repentinamente, se escuchó un grito. Era Francoise.

Todos, incluyéndome, corrimos escaleras arriba para ver qué había pasado. Nuestra prima, horrorizada, señaló la cama. Allí estaba el niño, con su ropa desacomodada dejando ver la herida.

Todos estábamos en pánico, aunque yo intenté parecer sorprendido.

Llamaron a los oficiales, quienes examinaron el cuerpo. Interrogaron a todos, qué hacía el niño y cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron. Hice mi mejor actuación, a lo que ellos me creyeron. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, una sirvienta gritó: "Yo sé quién lo hizo. Lo vi llevando el cadáver del joven amo al cuarto." Sentí que se me escaparía el alma, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de la presencia de Lucille?

Ella confesó mi crimen. Claramente, le creyeron. Así, es cómo yo llegué a esta prisión. Espero que te encuentres bien y saludos a tu hijo.

Cordialmente, Francis Bonnefoy.


End file.
